True Love
by Randichele
Summary: A story where instead of becoming Queen, Anne Boleyn gets a normal life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

True Love-The Tudors

Anne Boleyn didn't know what to do, on one hand she wanted to obey her family, but on the other she loved and wanted to be faithful to her Queen. Either decision she made would undoubtfuly make someone upset, wheather it be her father and uncle, or her Queen. All she knew was that she did not want to go anywhere near the King. So she did the only thing that she could do, she went to her Mistress.

"Your Majesty,"Anne began uneasily," I wonder if I may speak with you?"

Queen Katherine turned to one of her favorite ladies, to see that she was not acting her usual happy, but rather sad and uneasy.

"Of course, Mistress Boleyn, what seems to be the cause of your unease?" Queen Katherine asked concerned.

"It is with great regret that I must inform you that my father and uncle wish for me to have the King, your husband, take me to his bed." Anne whispered sorrowfully.

The Queen stood there in shock. Never in her years of being Queen had one of her ladies come to when their family would try to push them towards her beloved. She wondered why Anne came to her with this, she had the ambission to do what her family wanted her to do and then some. She was quite curious as to why she had told her.

"Why, if I may ask, are you telling this my lady?" Katherine asked softly.

"Because I can not do what they ask of me even if they are my family and I love them. I could never betray Your Majesty, even in my wildest dreams." Anne told her passionately, yet quietly so as not to alert the other ladies of what she was telling her Queen.

"I thank you for your honesty my Lady and will do everything that I can do to help you," Katherine paused," But the only way that might happen is if you marry someone."

"My uncle would never let my father agree to that, he can only see my siblings and I as pawns in his game to get more titles, lands and money." Anne said bitterly.

"You leave that to me, my child. I will make sure that you are out of harms way when this is asked." She answered thoughtfully.

"Maybe Your Majesty, if I may sugguest, I should work in the Princesses household until you can come up with something?" Anne asked hesitantly.

The Queen pondered that for a few moments. Having Anne in her daughters house hold would not only help herself and the Lady, but it could also benefit her lovely daughter. Anne had grown up the majority of her life in the French Court and she spoke the language fluently, so she could teach the princess.

" That would be a good idea Lady Boleyn, but I must ask the Kings permission first." The Queen told her drawing an end to the conversation.

"Of course Majesty." Anne curtsyed and went to do the tasks assigned to her that morning.

Katherine watched her go about doing her tasks, noticing that she had a slight spring to her step. This made her even more determind to help Lady boleyn. Wheather Anne's family or the King liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I would just like to thank those that reviewed, followed and favorited. **

**Lady Isabelle Black- Febuary 1522**

**autumnrose2010- Henry Percy is still there but instead of them falling in love they'll just be friends.**

**noli cullen 26- Henry is a little interested in Anne, but it's a more brotherly intrest in this story.**

**Again I would like to thank you all for reading and i hope that you continue to like this story.**

**Enjoy. **

**Randi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tudor related.**

Febuary 1552

Queen Katherine was on a misson to help one of her ladies. One of the first to ever come to her when her family started to scheme against her. It still shocked her that the Lady Anne came to her. It was rumored that she was as ambitious if not more than her family. But by her coming to her Queen she showed that it was just that, rumors.

Coming to a stop in front of her husbands rooms she gestured for the guards to open the doors. A cry was let out announcing her arrival. Walking in she saw her husband and his closest friend, the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon. Upon seeing Kathrine they bothed bowed, Charles more so than Henry.

"Ah, my love to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Henry asked kissing her hand.

"I have come to ask if one of my ladies could be moved to our Mary's house hold, she knows French and Latin, as well as Spanish fluently." Katherine asked softly.

Henry stood there and thought for a moment. If he was going to make an alliance with the Spanish, Mary would have to learn the language and it would be eaiser to send a lady and not have to interview more peolpe to teach her.

"As you wish, my Queen. But may I ask who the Lady is?" He asked curiously.

"The Lady Anne Boleyn, it seems that her family is pressuring her to do something that could make her future husband uppset with her." Katherine said boldly, knowing that he would want the truth on the matter.

"And what would that be exactly?" Henry asked furious as to what Anne's family would want her to do.

"To try and sway you from me by making her your mistress." Katherine answered. After Katherine spoke it became very quiet in the room. Henry turned and threw a paper weight at the wall, angered that someone would try and come between himself and Katherine. Who did they think they were meddling in his personal life.

Sure he may have had affairs but he was done with that now and to know that Mary's family had ordered her to the same fate made him even angrier. Yes he regreted that he ever took her as his mistress, she was just a child closer to his daughter's age than to his own. He was ashamed of all of his affairs, but this one more so.

"You may send the Lady Anne to Ludlow whenever you see fit, my love." Henry said having calmed down a bit.

"As you wish, husband." Katherine replied with a curtsy and left to in form Anne.

Henry turned and saw Charles standing there looking appaled and disgusted over what he had just heard. _I forgot that he was still in the room, _Henry thought to himself. Walking over and pouring a generous amount of wine for himself and his friend Henry turned and handed him the glass and took a long sip from his before he spoke.

"What in the hell gives them the right to try and push an innocent girl into my arms and try and make me shove my wife out? Don't they understand that what they are planning is treason? Do they honestly wish to be thrown into the tower? Why would they do this Charles, why?" Henry asked upset over the fact that this could have happened.

"I can not answer that, Your Majesty, but if I may suggest, marry they Lady off. Surely that will stop them in there plans." Charles answered carefully.

"Her sister was and still is married to Sir William Carey, and yet they still pushed her into my bed. And she was nothing but a child, closer to my pearl's age than my own." Henry said bitterly.

"Marry her off to someone that you trust and would not approve of such a thing?" Charles suggested.

"Yes, thank you Charles you are very insightful. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a marriage proposal to work on." Henry said finishing of his wine and leaving his friend to go and talk wo Wosley.

Meanwhile in the other side of the castle, Anne Boleyn was getting the best news she had heard in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I would again like to thank you all for your reviews. I hope that you'll keep reading. Also, don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I make, it helps alot.**

**Randi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tudor.**

Chapter 3

Febuary 1522

Anne was trying to focus on the page she was reading, but it was becoming hard to do so with the loud whisperings of the other ladies. Sighing, she put the book down and wondered where the Queen was. No sooner had the thought appered, the Queen come into the room causing everyone to curtsy. Keeping her head down and staying where she was Anne waited for permission to rise.

"Mistress Boleyn, I would like to speak with you privately. The rest of you are dismissed." She ordered. After everyone leaving except for Lady Maria De Salinas, whom gave Anne a comforting smile and walked over to the shirts that the other ladies were working on to inspect.

"You wished to speak to me Your Majesty?" Anne asked quietly. She was hoping that it was something good.

"Yes, I have come back from talking to the King and he has agreed to let you go to the princesses household on the condition that you teach her Latin, French and Spanish." Katherine smiled, happy that she could help the lady.

"Thank you Your Majesty, I will not let you down." Anne replied, relief coursing through not only her veins but her voice as well. Now she would be out of her father and uncles holds. Well, for now at least.

"I know you will not. Also, I told the King my reasoning for wanting you in Mary's household."Katherine said with a smal smile.

"What did His Majesty say, if I may ask?" Anne asked fearfully. She did not want him to be angry with her or her family, no matter how horrible they were to try and push her into the King's bed.

"He was upset about it, which is understanable. But if I can take a guess, I think that he is working on marriage proposal for you as we speak." She said a little amused. Knowing Henry he would try and embarass Norfolk and Boleyn for undermining him.

"Really?" Anne asked shocked. She expected the Queen would help her with a possible marriage, but never the King.

"Yes, it seems that he has a soft spot for you and your sister, as well as myself. Even though Lady Carey shared his bed, she never flaunted it in front of me. Or tried to get into the politics.." Katherine said.

"Mary never did like to talk about those kind of things, poor girl was always bored." Anne smiled fondly. She loved her sister even if they were pushed into a rivalry by their father. But after Mary had her children they both saw how they were being manipulated and agreed to never let it happen again.

"Yes, I now give you your leave to go and pack as well as tell your family. You will leave early tomorrow morning." The Queen dismissed her with a smile.

"Your Majesty." Anne curtsied and left. She new that her father and uncle would be upset about her leaving the Queens houshold for Princess Mary's, but she couldn't in good concious break a marriage and family apart.

Walking down the corridor to her room she started packing her things but kept a riding habit out for tomorrow. Minutes after she had finished packing her brother came into the room to escort her to their uncles chambers. The journey there was in idle chit chat. Befroe long they had arrived and after both kissing their uncles ring they went and sat by their sister. Anne felt fear grip her and she wondered how they would react to her news. Mary and George would probably be happy for her but wouldn't say anything with uncle and father in the room. Her father and uncle would probably fly into a rage and say that she was ruining all of their planning.

"Anne, has anything happened since we last spoke?" Her father asked her.

"I've been removed from the Queen's household and put into Princess Mary's to teach her Latin, French and Spanish." Anne told them with a steady voice not letting them know how nervous she was.

The room was silent. George and Mary were looking at her in shock and happiness. Both her uncle and father had wiped their face of any emotion making Anne fidget in her chair. She might like attention, but not the kind she was getting at the moment.

"What did you do?" Her father asked her.

"Nothing papa, the Queen had heard that I was well versed in languages and thought that it would be better for me to teach the princess." Anne lied. She wasn't going to tell them that she had gone to the Queen for help, if she did there was no telling what they would do to her.

"Calm down Boleyn, instead of Anne we'll just use Mary again. And if that dosen't work, we'll figure something else out." Thomas Howard said. Mary had paled hearing him say that, Anne had noticed. She would go and talk to the Queen after the meeting, she wouldn't let this happen to her sister again.

"You are right, Howard. When do you leave Anne?" Boleyn asked.

"Early tomorrow morning." She answered.

"And who will be escorting you?" George asked worriedly. Anne smile fondly at him. He was always so protective of her and Mary.

"I do not know yet, but I will tomorrow." Anne answered.

"Very well, you may leave." Howard dismissed them turning to her father to discuss how they were going to push Mary back into the King's bed.

Walking back to her room, Anne collapsed onto the bed and thought about how just this morning she was having to plot against Queen Kathrine, asking for help and getting it. She was free. Well, to an extent. She knew that even though she was leaving the castle it didn't mean that her father and uncle wouldn't have spys in Ludlow. With that thought she dirfted into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, again thanks for reading and reviewing. Now Story time. :D**

**Randi :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tudor.**

Chapter 4

Febuary 1522

Henry did not know what to do, he had spent hours looking over marriage proposals and still could not find anyone that he trusted. William and Anthony were out of the question. William because he was already married to Anne Staford, and Anthony because he was already betrothed to Jane Parker. Groaning frustratedly he racked his brain. And then it hit him, Charles. He trusted no one, besides his wife, more than Charles.

He could not understand why he did not think of this sooner. Charles would surely be a fine match for Anne. Of course he would have to talk with Charles, Kathrine and possibly Anne about it. He would not make such a big decision about someone's life without getting their opinion on the matter. He just hoped that it worked out the way he wanted it.

Sending a page out to get Charles he thought about how he was going to talk with Charles about his idea. He really did not want anyone to get hurt in any of this.

"You wished to see me Majesty?" Charles asked startling the king. He hadn't heard him arrive.

"Yes, Charles I did. I wanted to ask you something." Henry started out pouring wine for the both of them, then handed a cup to his friend.

"Henry, you are stalling. Just come out and ask it already." Charles smirked.

"What would you say about marrying Lady Anne?" Henry asked. Charles looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure Majesty? I might hurt her, not in the way her family planned on, of course." Charles asked.

"Yes but only if you are sure. And it is not as if you are to be married anytime soon, you shall court her for a few months first, so as to ease the both of you into the idea." Henry said. He knew that his friend would doubt himself but he knew that he would never intentionaly hurt Anne.

"Yes, but only if she and Queen Kathrine approve. I do not want to push Lady Anne into anything." Charles said.

"Of course, of course. Now how do we deal with her family?" Henry asked.

"You could always tell them Henry." Charles smirked.

"I suppose I could." Henry smirked as well.

On the other side of the castle, Anne was now sitting at the table in her room writing a letter to the Queen about what all her father and uncle planned to do with her sister. She couldn't leave here and let Mary become a stepping stool in her family's game. Looking at the letter before her she read over what she had written.

_Your Majesty,_

_I'm writing this letter in hopes of saving my sister from my father and uncles plans of using her again. They plan to push her into your husbands bed again in hopes of making up for me leaving for Ludlow. I know that you cannot very well send all of your ladies off to your daughters household, but I am hoping that you could still help Mary while I am gone. Her husband Sir Carey cannot help with this because he is away, and even if he was here he would not be able to stop my uncle and father. I would also like to thank you once more for helping me. You did not have to but you did, and I will forever be in debt to you._

_Sincerely your grateful subject, _

_Anne Boleyn_

Reading it over several more times, Anne decided that it would do and sent the letter to the Queen. She could only hope and pray for Mary now. Hopefully it would all work out in the end.

**Hey guys, I would like to thank you for reading and hope that you liked it. Review if you would like.**

**Randi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long on an update but after a short vacation out of state with my family and we came home and there was no internet. After a few days it came back on but I had gotten sick and couldn't really do anyhting that need my attention for a long period of time. But now I'm back and ready to write. And that was incredibly corny. Anyways, I would also like to thank you all for waiting the crazy amount of time it took for me to update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tudor related.**

Febuary 1522

Chapter 5

Anne had just finished dressing in her riding habit when a page came and told her that the King wanted to see her right away. Making her way to the Kings Chambers she couldn't help but to wonder what it was that he needed to see her about. After being announced she went into his entrance chamber and dropped to a curtsy.

"Rise Lady Boleyn." King Henry said nicely. She did as she was told but didn't look him in the eye knowing that it was disrespectful.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" Anne asked quietly.

"Yes, as I am sure you know, the Queen has asked my permission for you to be put in Princess Mary's house. After hearing about what it is that your family planned for Mary and now you, I have decided to look for a marrige match, with your blessing as well as the Queen's." King Henry said a little nervous as to what she thought.

"I would be forever grateful to whatever marrige proposal you come up with, Your Majesty." Anne said feeling everybit grateful.

"What would you say to marrying the Duke of Suffolk?" He asked fidgeting a little bit. Anne stood there surprised and shocked. She of course knew about the Duke's reputation and that he was to accompany the Princess Mary, The King's sister, to France. But he didn't strike her as the type to marry and settle down. Not to mention the fact that he was close friends with the King so that would work out in her favor as well as the royal couple's.

"As long as the Duke and Queen agree I see no reason as to why I should not marry him. But there is the fact that my father and uncle don't particularly like him." Anne said worried about the last part. Her father and uncle would spitting like mad cats when the found out about this and would more than likely blame her.

"Well as for Charles agreeing he already has as long as it was ok with you and the Queen. The only person I have not talked to about this is Kat but I'm more than sure that she'll agree. As for your father and uncle, they have no say what-so-ever." Henry said happy that his soulution for Anne was going to work out.

"Your Majesty, there is something that I think you should know." Anne said thinking back to the letter she had written to the Queen but had to toss into the fire when here father had come into the room.

_**FlashBack **_

_**Anne had just finished the letter and was getting up to have it sent to her when her father came through the door. Panicing at the thought of her father knowing that she had gone to the Queen for help she did the only thing she could think to do and threw the letter into the fire burning in her room. **_

_**"Papa, how are you this morning?" Anne asked trying not to fidget.**_

_**"I am well, Anne. I want to talk to you. Now, I know thath you're going to the Princess Mary in Ludlow, but that dosen't mean that you can be carefree. You have to be on your gaurd and be sure to charm the little Princess so that you can come home faster." Thomas told his daughter. He could not believe that she was going to Ludlow. She was supposed to be the next Queen of England. "And when you get back you must work on charming the King. Mary can only hold his attention with her pretty face or so long."**_

_**"Yes, Papa." Anne said swallowing back the bile that was creeping up her throat. Her father had become a truly horrid person since he started to plot with her uncle after her mama Elizabeth had passed on.**_

_**Nodding at his daughter leaving the room not knowing that his daughter had no intention of trying to get back ome anytime soon.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Yes Lady Anne?" Henry asked curiously snapping her out of her thoughts.

"My father and uncle know that I am leaving early this morning to go and teach the Princess in Ludlow, but they plan on pushing Mary back into your bed after I am gone. They also intend for me to come home and continue with their plans." Anne said quietly waiting for a reaction. Henry stood there letting what Anne had said sink in before he grabbed the closest thing to him which happened to be a book and threw it at the wall. Pretty son he was trowing anything he could get his hands on and Anne fearful of him hurt himself and possibly her as well, sent for Charles and the Queen.

Not long after Kathrine came and seeing what her husband was doing, made sure that Anne was alright before handing her off to Charles, who had arrived a few moments after the Queen, and went to try and calm her husband down.

"Are you alright Lady Anne?" Charles asked her worriedly while checking her over to make sure she was alright himself. She seemed to be alright, although she was shaking in fright. But other than that she appeared alright.

"Yes but I fear if the King continues on this way he is going to have a stroke." Anne said fearfully and clutched onto Charles' hand making him frown at his old friend.

"It would not be the first time that he's gotten that close to one. But would you like to tell me why Harry's acting like this?" Charles asked softly while running his thumb over the back of Anne's hand trying to soothe her as Henry had started to yell as well as throw things.

"We were talking about the marrige purposal and after agreeing with him, I thought that he should know what father and uncle were planning, seeing as how he and the Queen have been so kind to me. I told him they had planned for Mary and at first he just stood there staring at me then he started to throw things." Anne said flinching when a pitcher of wine flew and shattered against the wall not far from where she a Charles stood, making him pull her to his chest.

"Henry, would please stop and tell me what it is that has you acting like a possesed lunatic!" Kathrine yelled after many other failed attempts of trying to get him to calm down. Her words and the volume they were said in seemed to have worked because Henry put the book that he was about to throw down and placed his hands on the table and took in a long breath before releasing it.

"Now that you have decided to stop acting like five year old that was told they could not play. What is the matter, mi amour?" Kathrine asked with a teasing tone and smile.

"With do respect, Your Majesty, it would be a miracle if Harry ever stoped acting like a five year old." Chalers said smirking causing Kathrine to try and hide a smile and Anne to stifle a giggle.

"Says the man who wouldn't stop pouting when his mother refused to let him have a new horse after he played a prank on my brother and sisters." Henry said looking up with a smirk of his own. He and Charles started laughing while Anne and Kathrine smiled amusedly at them.

"Not to ruin the moment but Henry why did you start desrtoying your entrence chamber?" Kathrine asked cautiously not wanting to set her husband off again. Anne paled a little and Charles frowned noticing this and started to run his thumb along her palm.

"It seemes that Boleyn and Howard were planning on using Mary again, and then they plan on making Anne come back and do the same." Henry said darkly. Kathrine felt anger run through her at hearing this, they were going to make Mary do the same exact thing as she had before and make Anne do the same.

"Well, what can we do? It would look suspicious if we sent both of them to be with Mary." Kathrine said. A thought struck Henry.

"Well, we can't send Lady Carey with our Mary but she can go with my sister to France when she marries King Louis." Henry said.

"Would your sister be ok with this?" Kathrine asked worried that it wouldn't work and that she wouldn't be able to keep both of the Boleyn girls safe and away from their father and uncle.

"When I talk to her and explain the situation to her, she will more than likely accept her." Henry said confidently.

"I hope that you are right." Kathrine said.

"Seeing as you are here at the moment, I would like to ask you something." Henry told Kathrine.

"What is that Henry?" Kathrine asked curiously.

"What do you think of the Lady Anne and the Duke marrying? And before you say anything they have both agreed so long as you do." Henry said smirking a little.

"Anne did I not tell you that he would be planning your marrige? And as for your question Henry,dear, yes I agree that they should marry." The Queen said smirking at her husbands look of wonder.

"You knew that I would look for a marrige for the Lady Anne?" Henry asked.

"Of course sweetheart, I am your wife after all." Kathrine said laughing causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"Well, Ludlow is expecting the Lady later today and she still dosen't have an escort." Kathrine said innocently.

"You are right, darling. Charles how would you like to escort your betrothed to Ludlow?" Henry asked a hint of a smirk on his lips. Anne blushed a little at Kathrine giving her a knowing smile.

"I would be honored." Charles said knowing exactly what his King and Queen were doing. Not that he minded at all.

"Well, you had better be off if you want to make it there by late afternoon." Kathrine said.

"Your Majesty." Anne and Charles curtsied and bowed before leaving them alone.

"That went exactly the way I planned." Henry said.

"You planned it this way exactly, Henry?" Kathrine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not the trashing part." Henry said blushing slightly. Kathrine laughed at her husband befor she gave him a loving kiss.

"Of course not my love. But what are we going to do about Boleyn and Howard? What if they try to use George as well?" Kathrine asked fearful for the young man she though of as a son.

"Do not worry, Kat. All will be well and I will make sure that George is safe." The King said to his Queen assuringly. Even if it took locking both of the men in the tower or an execution, he would not rest untill all of the Boleyn were safe.

**Ok, so I went to post this and I found that my mom forgot to pay the internet bill, again. Anyway I hoped you liked it. Review if you please. And I would like to say that I am so sorry for the late update again, with everything going on I got a case of writer's block and it all just prety much turned into crap. Again I am so sorry.**

**Randi:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I am so sorry, I've been so busy that I forgot to update. But if I can do it I'll try and update again this week. Again I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tudor related.**

Febuary 1522

Chapter 6

Walking with Charles to the carriage, Anne couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for her father and uncle to find out about not only the Duke being her escort to Ludlow but being her betrothed as well. They would furious that she knew.

"What are you thinking about, my lady?" Charles asked smiling as she blushed.

"I am thinking about what my father and uncle's reaction to our betrothal, Lord Suffolk." Anne answered.

"Well, if I remeber correctly, they don't seem to like me so you will more than likely get a lecture or silence from them." Charles said.

"I am used to them lecturing me but the silence would not sadden me as much as it should." Anne told him truthfully.

"If it comes to either, I will be by your side no matter what is done." Charles said making Anne blush at him being so nice to her.

"I hope that they do not take any of this out on Mary and George though, they do not deserve it." Anne said worriedly.

"If I know the King and Queen as well as I think, they will not let anything happen to your brother or sister. If anything did, I am more than sure that Henry would lock them away in the tower for awhile." Charles tried to sooth her worries. They had come to a stop by the carriage and stood there in silence.

"Well, we should probably get going if we want to make it there before dark, Lady Anne." Charles said offering his hand to help her into the carrige. She took and climbed into the carriage with the Duke following her.

"Thank you. For everything, you did not have to agree to marry me or escort me." Anne said quietly while looking down at her hands.

"It was no problem at all, to be honest I was ready to settle down. Lucky for me that I am betrothed to a woman with beauty on the outside as well as in." Charles said making Anne look up at him and blush.

"Well, as long as you were ready, Your Grace." Anne said teasing ly causing Charles to smirk at her.

"Well, if it was not you, I would have probably married The Kings sister while we were still in France." He said making Anne laugh at him.

"That would not have been a wise choice, you could have ended up without your head." Anne told him stil laughing.

"Yes you are right, but it would have been fun whule it lasted." Charles said smiling, happy that Anne wasn't thinking about her family anymore.

"Well then I am very glad to save you from such a horrible fate." Anne said smiling.

"I am as well. If I may ask, why did you tell the Queen of what your family had planned?" Charles asked hoping that she did not become angry with him.

"I did not want what they wanted for me. If I had not told the Queen when I did, I could have been pushed in front of His Majesty and it would not have ended well, I would not have had an affair with the King. I do not think that I would be able to give myself to someone other than my husband. Which is why it would have ended in disaster." She answered looking him in the eyes.

"That was very brave and noble of you, my Lady. Not many people would have done what you did." Charles told her genuinely happy that she didn't go through with what was planned. Who knows what they would have been like towards eachother if that had happened.

Meanwhile, Henry was explaining everything to his sister in hopes that she would help.

"You mean to tell me that Anne Boleyn actually _**told**_ Kathrine what her father and uncle wantd her to do, and now she is to marry Charles Brandon, the court manwhore." Mary said increndelously.

"Yes, and if I know Charles he will not be so much of a manwhore once her marries Anne. Now I have come to ask if you would take her sister Mary into your househol when you go to France so that she does not have to be involved with this debauchery." Henry nearly pleaded to his sister. Seeing her brother like this made Mary know that he genuinely did not want any of the Boleyn children to be used for their father and uncles own personal gain.

"Yes, brother I will take her with me. But only if she accepts. It seems as though she is not given much of a choice." Mary told her brother.

"Thank you sister. And since you have been so nice, I will let you choose your next husband if your first one dies." Henry told her.

"Thank you Henry, you are being kind as well. Mother would be very proud of you as well as father. Grandmother however would have smacked you upside the head." Mary said smiling.

"Thank you, and I am sure you are right about grandmother." Henry laughed leaving his sister.

**Thank you for reading and hopefully I will have another update soon. Review if you please.**

**Randi :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, I'm having a bit of a hard time writing and I was wondering if anyone could give me some ideas? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tudor, just the plot.**

**Chapter 7**

Mary could not believe what she was reading. She was going back to France with the Princess Mary. Oh her father and uncle were going to be so mad. Putting the letter away she went to her uncles rooms as he had called a meeting. Arriving she kissed her father and uncles ring and sat next to her brother waiting for the meeting to start.

"Do either of you know who Anne's escort to Ludlow is?" Her father asked lowly. Looking to her right she gave George a look.

"No, papa. Who was it?" Mary asked cautiously.

"It was that no good bastard Suffolf! Why in the blazes of hell would she agree to let him escort her?" Boleyn exploded.

"She may not have had a choice father, the King and Queen could have made it for her." George said waiting for his father to calm down.

"The boy has a point. Anne wouldn't have gone with him if the King and Queen told her to." Howard said.

"I don't give a damn, that manwhore is in a carriage with my daughter!" Boleyn shouted.

"Calm yourself before you say something you shouldn't Boleyn." Howard warned.

"I have news. I'm to go with the Kings sister, Princess Mary, to France when she leaves to marry King Louis XII." Mary said. She waited for her father to fly into another rage.

"What are we to do now that Mary's leaving aswell?!" Boleyn shouted.

"We will wait until Anne comes back from Ludlow and then go on as planned." Howard said. He ouldn't help but think that someone was messing with the hard work he had put into making one of his nieces, preferably Anne, the new Queen of England.

"You may leave." Howard said after a while. George helped Mary up and walked with her to her rooms.

George couldn't help but to feel relief that neither of his sisters would have to go to the King's bed for now. He hoped that it would stay that way, but he knew that his father and uncle would do just about anything to be rid of the Queen and Cardinal Wosley.

"Well, now you have nothing to worry about as you are going back to France dear sister." George said sitting in te chair that was next to the desk in her room.

"Yes, but now I will worry for both you and Anne. I know that she is in Ludlow now but what will happen when the Princess comes to court? And you could be pushed to do something as well, maybe not as drastic as wining the Queen's affection but something equally as dangerous." Mary said.

"You worry too much for a nineteen year old." George teased.

"And you worry too little for a twenty one year old." Mary teased back.

"At least we know that Anne worries the right amount for a seventeen year old." George sighed. He would miss both of his little sisters. Of course he could see Anne whenever, but he wouldn't see Mary for a very long time if ever again.

"Yes she does, doesn't she." Mary said smiling.

"I never thought that you and her would be friends after all of the fighting you were doing. Even if father was the cause of it." George said.

"Niether did I, but Anne came one day and said that we should stop tearing at each other just because papa wanted us to and he treated us differently." Mary said remebering how her sister had demanded that they be friends and sisters no matter who or what came between them.

_Flashback_

_Mary had just finished a letter to her husband when her door opened with a bang. Whirling around she saw her little sister there looking as though she had run all the way from across the castle to her rooms._

_"Anne, whats the matter? Come, sit. Now can you tell me why it is that you look as though you were running from the devil himself?" Mary asked after handing her sister a glass of water. Anne drank a few big gulps and then looked at her older sister._

_"I ran all the way here because I realized that not only have we stopped being friends but we stopped being sisters as well." Anne said looking strait at Mary._

_"Anne, why are you telling me this?" Mary asked softly knowing that what her sister said was the truth._

_"Because I want to be sisters again, I want to be friends again. And I want for father to stop trying to pit us against each other just beacuse he likes you more than me and do not even try to deny it Mary." Anne said._

_"I don't think I can deny what you said Anne. But that doesn't mean that I want it to be true." Mary said taking her sisters hand._

_"Then can we stop letting him pit us against each other? I would like to have my sister back, there is only so much of George that a person can take." Anne smirked._

_"Of course sister dearest." Mary laughed._

_End of Flashback_

"Well I'm glad that you both started talking again and as for there being only so much someone could take of me, the same goes for you and Anne." George said laughing as his sister threw a pillow at his head.

"Oh, quiet you." Mary said laughing.

**Its short, I know. I hope you liked it. Review if you please.**

**Randi:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys I would like to say thank you to all that reviewed.**

**couture212: Thank you, and yes unfortunately Thomas Howard and Thomas Boleyn are disgusting. I didn't know how else to write them.**

**QueenAnneBoleyn6: He could but the reason he's sending her to Ludlow is to humiliate them and help Anne. Two birds one stone. And thank you I'm glad that you like it.**

**autumnrose2010:Haha, maybe he will. **

**Guest: I would like to thank you for all of your reviews! It's nice to know that you enjoy this as much I like to write this. Also, thank you for the suggestion, it helped.**

**olimgossip:Thank you:)**

**ink289:Thank you and I'm glad that you like it.**

**Treebrooke: Thank you:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tudor related, just the plotline of the story.**

**Chapter 8**

May 1522

It had been a little over three months since Anne had come to Ludlow, and she couldn't be any happier about telling the Queen. She was also happy that she was to marry Charles Brandon when he returned from secorting Princess Mary to France. Fortunately she didn'y have to worry about her sister as she had gone with the Princess.

Her father and uncle were still plotting but they couldn't make a move with Anne as they had been told of her betrothal to Charles. They had tried to make her go to the King and beg him not to let it go through not knowing that Anne was starting to fall in love with her betrothed. When they realised that she was not going to do as they tolde her, she was disowned by her father and uncle saying that she was a disgrace to the Howard and Boleyn lines.

She was happy that her brother had been promised to Princess Mary's governess Lady Sailsbury's daughter Cathrine Willoughby. She had hoped and prayed that her brother would be happy in his marrige but soon learned that he would never be. Two months after the wedding and it was discovered that Cathrine had been have=ing an affair with Thomas Seymour.

Anne was brought out of her thoughts by somone calling for her. Turning she saw that it was Mary and she seemed to be giving her ladies a heart attack. Giggling slightly Anne bent down and opened her arms for the seven year old princess. After she was safely in them she hoisted her up and waved the other ladies away and walked down the hall with Mary laying her head on Anne's shoulder. Coming to a stop outside of Mary's room, she gestured for the guards to open the door for her. Walking in she placed Mary on her bed and went to get the little girls favorite night gown.

Walking back over she helped the little Princess get out of her day clothes and into her night gown. After brushing her hair Anne tucked the princess in and was about to get up and leave when a hand stopped her.

"Lady Anne could you tell me a story?" The princess asked.

"Of course, my Princess." Anne said. She told the princess the story of King Arthur and Guinevere.

Anne was about to continue when she looked and saw Mary asleep. Placing a kiss on her head she left the room quietly nodding to the guards. Wallking to her own room Anne entered lost in thought and did not see the man that was in her room. Someone clearing their throat made Anne snap her head up. Seeing Charles there with a smirk on his face made Anne blush.

"I thought that you would be in France for a few more months." Anne said still blushing.

"I thought so as well, but it seems as though God decided to call King Louis XII home. And I am not the only one back, your sister is as well but she couldn't make it as her husband had other ideas." Charles said grinning at how flustered his soon-to-be wife was.

"That is horrible, although I am pretty sure that Princess Mary is more than happy. I can not blame her for being so as I would fell the same in her place. Though I am glad that you and Mary are back." Anne said looking up through her eyelashes at him.

"As am I. Though there was something said about a celebration or a wedding after I came home, I just can not seem to remeber." Charles said feining confusion making Anne laugh.

"Our wedding, you Grace." Anne said still laughing.

"Ah, our wedding. Are you ready to marry the dreadful court manwhore? If you are not I am sure that your father and uncle would welcome you back." Charles sighed.

"I believe I am. But are you ready to marry the woman who has more ambition than any man in her family? And why on earth would I go back to those to rats of men? I am more than happy to marry you Charles, I do not care what anyone else thinks." Anne sighed.

"I would marry you even if you were Wosley's daughter and I hate the man with a passion. I just want you to be happy and if that means not marrying me then I will be ok with it." He said bring her into his chest.

"And I would marry you as well and I do not like Wosley either and I want to marry you. You are the only one besides my brother and sister as well as the King, Queen and both Princesses that do not wish to use me as a pawn in some political game." Anne said into his chest.

"Alright, I understand what you are saying. Speaking of your brother, how is he?" Charles asked running his hands through her hair.

"He is doing better. Everytime he comes to see me Lady Sailbury apologizes to him. She has stopped talking to Cathrine after the affair was made public. I think she feels as though this is her fault. George, bless him, always tells her that what is done is done and that as long as Catherine is happy with her new husband, she is happy." She sighed.

"I am surprised Henry didn't throw another tantrum. He has trusted their family for a long time." Charles said.

"Oh, he did and right in front of Mary. I thought she would be scared but she wasn't. After he had calmed down she turned and looked right at Cathrine and said 'Mister George is not like any other man he is speacial and you just threw it away, I hope you realise what you have done.' And walked out more regal than any seven year old should. I thought both His and Her Majesties were going to die of shock." Anne said smiling fondly at the memory.

"Oh she is deffinantly just like her namesake. I can not wait for her to grow up and show His Majesty what he was like at that age." Chalres said laughing when Anne smacked his chest.

"You are horrible! What if we have a son and he acts just like you?" Anne asked.

"Then I will have to lock him in his chambers and make sure he dosen't do the things I did." Cahrles sshrugged.

"Of coure you will. Do you know when our wedding is supposed to take place?" Anne asked.

"Well, everything has been arranged as the King knew that we would be coming back for some time so I think in three days time." Charles said shocking Anne.

She knew that she loved him and she wanted to marry him but she had been prepeared for the wedding to be a few months away instead of three days.

"All of this time I was waiting for you to be back and we could get married, now you're here and the wedding is in three days." Anne said sitting down. Charles sat as well and looked at her face to see that she wasn't scared or nervous but simply shocked.

"It has all gone by fast." Charles agreed.

"Well, I couldn't be any happier, I'm marrying the man that I love." Anne said looking down.

"And I the woman I love." Charles said pulling her chin up and laying a chaste kiss on her mouth.

Meanwhile, Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard were planning their next move in taking down the Queen.

"Since Anne is marrying that idiot Suffolk, we need to puch Mary into the Kings bed and hope she has a bastard that's a boy." Howard said.

"How are we to do that? Mary or George hasn't said a word to either of us since we disowned Anne." Boleyn said.

"Then we remind them where their priorities lay Boleyn." Howard said leaving.

**So, what'cha think? Reviews if you please.**

**Randi :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys:) Sorry for the late update, my sister managed to spill and entire bottle of whiskey on my laptop and now I'm not only waiting for a new laptop but I'm also looking for the flashdrive I stored everything on. Thankfully we have a main computer in the house. Now all I have to deal with is someone looking over my shoulder and reading while I type.**

**And I would like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favouring and following it means the world to me. If you have a question about something, you can either review or pm me.**

**the dark euphie: I know but they're also a cause for entertainment.**

**autumnrose2010: I feel bad for George as well and I have to write his heartbreak. But soon everyone will be happy except for Howard and Boleyn.**

**Guest: I'm pretty sure it'll end up being embarassing and they may just tuck tail and run. Or cause more problems. You never know.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tudors, just my ideas.**

**Chapter 9**

**May 1522**

It was the day before Anne and Charles' wedding, they had come back to court with the little Princess Mary the day before. Anne was nervous and excited. Nervous because she didn't want anything or anyone to ruin her wedding day. Excited because she was finally marrying the man she loved.

"Sister, if you keep smiling it might freeze onto your face." Mary teased her little sister making her brother laugh.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Anne asked turning to face them both.

"No it would not. Seeing you happy is all that I could ever want for you." Mary said hugging her.

"Although it may be strange to see you smile and not smirk, I am glad that you are happy little sister." Geroge said making both girls laugh.

"Do not worry brother. I am sure you will see me smirk again just not as much." Anne teased.

"As long as you do I will not worry." Geroge teased back.

"Alright you two. Is father coming?" Mary asked.

"No, he rejected his invitaion as well as our lovely uncle." Anne said the last bit sarcastically making her siblings laugh.

"Then who will walk you down the isle?" George asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would." Anne said quietly.

"It would be an honor Annie." Geroge said using her childhood nickname.

"How do you like working in the little Princess Mary's household?" Mary asked smiling at them both.

"It is just like working in the Queen's. But the Princess likes to give her ladies heart faliure." Anne said smiling.

"So she looks like the Queen and acts like the King?" George asked laughing.

"Yes, she also seems to have a fondness for you George." Anne said.

"Do I need to run away to Ireland?" George asked making the girls laugh.

"No, but she did tell off your ex-wife Cathrine." Anne said.

"What an angel." Geroge said making Mary and Anne laugh harder.

Meanwhile, across the castle The King and Queen and both Princess' were spendig time with eachother.

"Mama, when Lady Anne marries Uncle Charles will she still be one of my ladies" The little Princess Mary asked.

"Well, that is something that she will have to talk with your uncle about." Kathrine explained to her daughter.

"As long as we're talking about your house, what do you think to moving to Hatfield?" Henry asked shocking the two older women.

"Is that far like Ludlow papa?" The little Princess asked.

"It is still far but not as far. Instead of taking forever to get there, it takes only a few hours." Henry said.

"Can I mama?" she asked looking to her mother.

"I do not see why not." Kathrine said smilimg at her husband.

"Henry, could I ask you something?" The older Mary asked.

"Yes?" Henry said turning his attention to his younger sister.

"Would it be alright if I married George Boleyn?" She asked shocking the entire royal family.

"May I ask why?" Henry asked still shocked.

"He seems very charming and it could help with your problem." Mary said trying not to give away anything in fornt of her niece.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Henry. And she is past her mourning period for King Louis." Kathrine said smiling at her sister-in-law.

"I'll talk to George after the wedding tomorrow and if he agrees, I'll have Wosley draw up the contracts." Henry said feeling pride for his little sister.

"You wont hurt Mister George like Lady Salisbury's daughter did, will you?" Little Mary asked.

"I promise you that I will not hurt George like his ex-wife." Mary promised her niece.

"Good, he is very nice. Although I do not like Anne and George's papa and uncle, they are very mean to Lady Anne." Mary said.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Henry asked his daughter.

"They came to Ludlow and told the Lady Anne that she could not marry Uncle Charles and when she said no they told her she was a disgrace to their families." She said.

"Mija, it is time for your lessons. Maybe Lady Anne will bring Lady Mary and Mister George with her." Kathrine said seeing the look on her husbands face.

"Yes mama." Mary said before leaving with her ladies.

"Henry?" Kathrine asked.

"They said she was a disgrace. They disowned her, after everything they had planned. I want to throw them into the tower and make sure that they never see the light of day again. But I wont, not until after Charles and Anne's wedding." He said lowly.

"Henry, what will happen to George though? He doesn't have any titles to his name." Mary said softly not wanting to anger him more.

"I will give him as well as Mary and Anne titles of their own and they will all split the Boleyn titles. Howard's children can split his as well." Henry said calming down.

In a dark room in another part of the castle.

"You are sure that it will happen?" Boleyn asked Howard.

"Yes, tomorrow." Howard said.

"Good, it needs to." Boleyn said and they both left not knowing that their entire conversation had been witnessed.

**What do you think they have planned?**

**Randi :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry guys. I had to watch my twin niece and nephew along with their younger sister. It isn't easy trying to write and watch three toddlers under the age of two. My mother and I moved from Texas to Colorado six months ago after my father's death because she was told that we couldn't keep the house making us move in with my older brother. But now there is a chance that she can get the house back. So I have my fingers crossed hoping that we can move back. I would like to thank you all for being patient with me.**

May 1522

It was a few hours before Charles Brandon and Anne Boleyn's wedding and one Lady was on a mission to make sure that everything went off without the Lady's father and uncle ruining it. Jane Seymour had been minding her buisness and walking to the gardens when she had overheard Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard talking and although she did not hear what they had planned she knew that she had to tell someone what she had heard.

"Your Majesty may I speak with you privately?" Jane asked the Queen quietly.

"Of course Lady Seymour." Kathrine said sending the other ladies away.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Kathrine asked curiously.

"I overheard Lady Boleyn's father and uncle talking. It sounded like they were planning something but I am sorry to say that I do not know what it was." Jane said thinking that the Queen would not believe her.

"What did you hear Jane?" Kathrine asked quietly.

"I heard one of them ask if it was done and the other said that it was to happen today." Jane said.

"Thank you for telling me this Lady Seymour. Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to my husband." Kathrine said before leaving hurriedly to tell her husband.

Henry was sitting with his three closest friends Anthony, William and Charles joking about how they never thought they'd see the day Charles Brandon settled down. They all stopped talking when Kathrine appeared disheveled and out of breath.

"Kat what in the hell is going on?" Henry asked getting up and going over to his wife.

"It seems as though Anne's father and uncle have planed something for today. Before you ask, no I do not know what it is. All Lady Seymour knew was that it was happening today." Kathrine said trying to catch her breath. William brought her a glass of water and she thanked him before taking a drink.

"Tony I want you to go and arrest Boleyn and Howard, William I need you to make an announcement and tell everyone that the wedding will be postponed until tomorrow morning. Charles go and check on Anne and move Mary and her husband as well as George into the rooms next to Anne's." Henry said watching as Charles left first and the others behind him.

"Henry, what could they have planned?" Kathrine asked her husband worriedly.

"I do not know but I will find out." Henry told her.

Anne was talking with her sister and brother when her betrothed rushed into the room scaring everyone that was there.

"Charles what is the matter?" Anne asked getting up and walking to him. Charles grabbed her to him and held her tight, Anne was more than confused but held onto him as well.

"It seems as though your father and uncle had something planned for today and our wedding is postponed until morning." Chalres said relaxing his grip but not letting her go.

"What was it?" George asked a dark expression on his face.

"We do not know, Lady Seymour only told the Queen what she had heard." Charles said stunning Mary and George.

"Jane?" Anne asked.

"Possibly as she is the only one out of her sisters that likes you." He told her.

"Wait, you are friends with Jane Seymour?" Mary asked her sister.

"Yes, unlike her family she is sweet and does not have a mean bone in her body." Anne told her sister smiling.

"It seems as though we all have a new friend." George said making his sisters look at him questionably and Charles to smile.

"Why is that Georege?" Mary asked.

"Well Anne likes her and we all know how hard that can be." George said smiling.

"I'm sorry that I would rather surround myself with people who actually like me rather than people who pretend to and would stab me in the back." Anne said with mock anger making everyone laugh.

"That is a good thing Annie." Mary told her little sister.

"As always Annie you are the smartest." George said rolling his eyes good naturedly.

"I know George." Anne said smirking.

"Of course you do sweetheart." Charles laughed making Anne look at him in mock rage.

"So the wedding will be tomorrow?" George asked smiling at the couple.

"Yes and you both along with Sir Carey will be moving into the rooms next to Anne's." Charles told them.

"Actually just me, William had to go back home and deal with a problem." Mary said smiling.

"Is everything alright?" Anne asked her sister.

"Wonderful except for father and uncle trying to ruin your wedding." Mary said giving Anne a look that she would tell her later.

"I hope you do not mind but I need to go and see a certian Princess. The younger one you two." George said rolling his eyes at his sisters.

"Just admit that you like her George, we wont tell anyone or make fun of you." Anne promised her brother.

"Alright enough with the puppy eyes, I like Princess Mary the consort Queen of France." George groaned leaving his sisters and soon to be brother laughing.

"I should get back to the King. Make sure you do not eat or drink anything someone you do not recognize gives you. Either one of you." Charles said kissing Anne's cheek before leaving.

"They are both gone, what is it that you have to tell me?" Anne asked her sister.

"I am with child and William is having an affair with Jane Parker." Mary said tearfully shocking her sister.

"How far along are you?" Anne asked her sister.

"Two months." Mary said.

"Well, you will be fine I am here to help you and I will make sure that William and Jane are taken care of." Anne said with a fierce look of determination on her face.

"Have I ever told you that you are an amazing sister?" Mary asked laughing.

"No but it is alright." Anne said hugging her sister neither of them noticing that Charles had heard what Mary told Anne.

Soon everyone in court heard that the wedding between Anne and Charles was postponed until the morning. It was also known that Anne's father and uncle had tried to do something as nothing was kept a secret for long. They had also heard that Boleyn and Howard had been arrested and taken to the tower.

Charles was walking to the Kings chambers silently fuming that Mary had been treated the way she was by her husband. Everyone includng himself had thought that they were happy together. It seems as though they had been wrong.

"Charles is Anne alright?" Henry asked concerned breaking Charles out of his thoughts.

"She is fine as well as Mary and George." Charles told his friend.

"Then what on earth is the matter?" Henry asked him.

"It seems as though William Carey is cheating on his wife, whom is with child, with Jane Parker." Charles said.

"How far along is Lady Carey?" The Queen asked making the Duke notice her for the first time since he had arrived.

"Two months Your Majesty." Charles told her.

"I will ask Wosley to look into a divorce for her, she does not need the stress so I will not tell her." Henry said suprising them.

"My love, what will she do about the baby? Lord Carey will want something to do with his or her life." Kathrine said.

"She will be taken care of as she will get her own title and he will know of the child but he will not have anything to do with it. He is going to be my ambassador in France and he will marry Jane Parker and take her with him." Henry said.

"Then we should pray that Wosley finds something." Kathrine said smiling at her husband.

"Now, what are going to do with Boleyn and Howard?" Charles asked.

**Don't hate me, I have no idea why I pushed the wedding back but it will be in the next update. Reviews?**

**Randi :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely people, I found out that we are indeed moving back into our old house. Isn't that awesome? I would like to thank you all for reading and not giving up on this story it means so much.**

**the dark euphie- Haha, that's a good idea:)**

**anne-Thank you for telling me about my errors, I do proofread before I put it up but sometimes I still miss a few. I'm glad you like the story:)**

**couture212- I laughed so hard when I read your review, I love when people tell me what they think about the story. But you're right, things will be getting better for the Boleyn children.:)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Tudors just my plot line and ideas.**

**Chapter 11**

Anne couldn't believe that she was finally getting married. She could finally have the life that she always wanted and without her father and uncle trying to sabotage it. She learned that they had planned to poison her and blame Charles. They hadn't been to trial yet but she knew that neither would escape with their life. She couldn't help but feel a little sad at this, she had always been her father's favourite but now he was trying to kill her and send the man she loved to the block. But luck was not on his side as he would be the one on the block.

Sighing she pushed the thoughts out of her head and let her maids help her into her dress. It was a beautiful ivory gown made in the French fashion, it had gold lace on the neck line and the end of the sleeves and the skirt of the dress was silk while the top was satin . The veil was simple and a silver almost white color. Anne had been given a pearl necklace from the King and Queen, a sapphire ring from their daughter the Princess Mary and the older Princess Mary had given her a small but beautiful pearl and sapphire brooch to go with her necklace and brother and sister had tried to give her something as well but she refused them both and said that them standing by her was all she would ever need.

After she was ready Anne looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that it was really her she was seeing. She knew that she was pretty as she was always told but she never thought that she would be beautiful.

"You look gorgeous Annie." Mary breathed.

"Thank you sister, you do as well." Anne said to her sister. Mary was wear a simple blue and silver gown with Anne's pearl B necklace.

"Thank you, but today is your day not mine." Mary said smiling.

"I wish mama was here, she would have never let papa and uncle do what they did." Anne said.

"You are right but she is here Annie, she's in out hearts and she always will be." Mary told her sister.

"And they say that I am the smart one." Anne joked laughing with her sister.

"Annie?" George asked looking shocked.

"Yes George?" Anne asked.

"You look like an angel little sister." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, are you ready to give me away?" Anne asked him.

"Never, but I think Charles would kill me if you don't walk down the aisle." George said making Anne laugh.

"I will always be your little sister even when I am married." Anne told him.

"In that case, are you ready?" George asked holding his arm out to her.

"Yes." Anne said taking his arm.

Charles was standing at the altar waiting nervously for his bride to walk down the aisle. He could see his friends making fun of him for being nervous. He was brought out of his thoughts when everyone turned and looked to see Anne and george walking towards him. Charles was in awe of her, she had always been beautiful to him but today she looked like an angel walking towards him. When they finally got to him he took her hand from George and they shared a brief smile before turning to the priest.

The rest of the ceremony went the way that they had all hoped for. Soon they were walking to the reception in the Dining Hall. After eating Anne and Charles got up to dance their first dance as husband and wife.

"How does it feel to be Lady Brandon?" Charles asked smiling down at her.

"Amazing." Anne said smiling back at him. They continued to dance until the musicians were done.

Anne was talking with her sister when she saw the Queen walking towards them. As she was getting up to curtsy Kathrine motioned for her to stay sitting.

"Congratulations Anne." Kathrine said smiling at the girl.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Anne said.

"Mary has wondered if you would be her tutor when she moved to Hatfield." Kathrine told her.

"I talked with Charles about that a few days ago and we both agreed that I could go on tutoring the Princess unless you found another tutor." Anne told Kathrine.

"Do you know anyone else that could tache Mary how to speak Spanish, Latin and French?" Kathrine asked half-joking, half serious.

"I do actually, Your Majesty. The Lady Carey does." Anne said smirking at the look on her sisters face.

"Would you like to tutor my daughter Lady Carey?" Kathrine asked smiling kindly at the blushing Lady.

"It would be an honor, Your Majesty." Mary said shakily.

"Great, I must go and talk to the King about this new plan." Kathrine said leaving them.

"I can not believe that you did that Anne." Mary hissed at her still smirking sister.

"Think of it this way, you will get some experience with children before you have your own." Anne said gently.

"You're right, I'm sorry for snapping at you." Mary sighed.

"It's fine Mary. Why don't you go and dance with George, it seems as though he is having a hard time getting away from his ex-wife, Lady Seymour." Anne pointed out their brother who was starting to lose his patience.

"Oh, poor George." Mary said walking over to him.

**Sorry, this is shorter than the rest but I found out that we'll be leaving for Texas this Tuesday. That and I don't know when I'll be able to update again as we'll be fixing up our old house before all of our things get there, but if I get the chance to I will.**

**Randi:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies:) I have finally got an update for you:) Also this is a time jump of five months.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Tudors just my plotlines.**

**October 1522**

**Chapter 12**

Anne was on top of the world. She was married to the man she loved and almost four months along with her first child. When she fund out she had been a little scared to tell Charles as she thought that he would be mad or would go and take a mistress the first chance he got. But she had been wrong Charles was excited as well if not more.

Her sister Mary had gotten the divorce she had wanted from her husband and had married Sir Anthony Knivert who had also gotten a divorce from his wife, and William's mistress, Jane Parker. They had gotten to know one another and soon fell in love. King Henry had been more than happy to give his consent. He had seen them both at their lowest point and wanted to make sure that they were happy.

George had also gotten something that he had wanted but never admitted to anyone, he had married the Princess Mary, Queen Consort of France. It had come as a shock to everyone except Queen Kathrine, she had known that her husband would do something to make his sister happy after he had forced her to marry King Louis XII. And just like his sisters, he was a soon to be parent.

Even though they had been living in happiness, it was discovered that their father and uncle were to be put to death. Although they didn't care for how they had been treated they still mourned for the death of their father, who had been remorseful once he had seen his errors. Their uncle however remained cold and indifferent to how he had hurt them. They were set to die in the next year.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Charles asked from behind Anne.

"Nothing, just that I can not wait until I have our child." Anne said making Charles laugh.

"Already tired of being pregnant?" He asked chuckling at her pout.

"No, I just want to meet him or her." She said, "If it's a boy he could have your eyes, jaw and nose. He'd have my hair. And if it's a girl, she could have my eyes, cheekbones and nose and a mixture of our hair."

"So you have thought about what he or she would look like?" Charles joked, laughing when Anne playfully hit his arm.

"Yes I have and I know that you have done the same." Anne pointed out smirking when he nodded.

"Of course I have. Speaking of children, Anne and Mary are excited to meet their new mother." Charles told her.

Charles had been married before but his wife, Anne Browne had died shortly after giving birth to Mary. Anne was four years old and Mary was two years old. Although Charles was mostly at court, he made sure that both of his daughters were well taken care of and since marrying Anne he had visited them quiet often. The only reason they had not met Anne was that she had been busy with helping her sister prepare for her job in the Princess Mary's household.

"I am excited to meet them as well. But I must admit that I am more than a little nervous." Anne told him, "What if they do not like me? Or they think that this baby will take their place in your heart?"

"Anne, you must calm down for the baby. They will not think that way I have told them of the baby and they are joyous about having someone to play with when they get older." Charles soothed his wife, "And I know that they will love you no matter what."

"You are the most amazing husband." Anne said before kissing him.

Meanwhile the younger Princess Mary was wondering around the castle after sneaking away from her governess. She knew that it was unbecoming of a princess but she was tired of sewing. The little Princess made a vow to be twice as good for her governess and ladies until she decided to take another break.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her Uncle Charles and Aunt Anne had seen her and were walking towards her. Mary jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she blushed at the smiling face of her aunt and the smirking one of her uncle.

"Your Highness, does Lady Salisbury know where you are?" Anne asked bending down to the Princess' level.

"No Aunt Anne she does not. Please don't make me go back, sewing is so boring and I promise to be good until I run off again." Mary pleaded making Anne smile in amusement and Charles to chuckle.

"Alright, how would you like to come with us to see Mister George and Lady Knivert?" Anne asked smiling when she saw the Princess' eyes light up.

"If that is alright with you and Uncle Charles." Mary said making them laugh.

Taking her hand Anne and Charles listened as Mary told them all about her ladies and how she liked Lady Knivert teaching her languages.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Mary Boleyn said seeing her niece with her sister-in-law.

"Aunt Mary, Uncle George, Uncle Tony and Aunt Mary!" Princess Mary squealed before rushing to give them all hugs.

"It seems as though the little Princess doesn't like to sew." Anne said smiling.

"Sounds like her Aunts." Charles said laughing when Anne smacked his chest.

"Wait until you have a son and he acts just like you and George and Tony." Mary Boleyn said smirking at her husband George.

"Then he will be locked in his chambers until he is married." Charles stated making everyone laugh but the little Princess.

"What's wrong with being like Aunt Anne, Aunt Mary and Aunt Mary?" Mary asked getting a little confused with all the Marys'. She'd have to figure out a way to tell who was who.

"Nothing Princess, your uncle was simply teasing." Anne reassured the girl.

"As long as he was teasing." Mary said making the adults laugh.

**Did you like it? Any ideas on nicknames for the three Marys'?**

**Randi :)**


End file.
